


Соль и сладость

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, Slash, holmescest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой матери есть какая-то особенная ассоциация, своя определенная параллель с ребёнком. Миссис Холмс – не исключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соль и сладость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.

_У каждой матери есть какая-то особенная ассоциация, своя определенная параллель с ребёнком. Миссис Холмс — не исключение._  
  
Майкрофт — это всегда сладость. На своё пятое Рождество он принёс любимой мамуле собственноручно (ну ладно, чего уж скрывать, с помощью няни) испечённый шоколадный пряник. Угловатый человечек вышел практически несъедобным — слишком приторным, слишком липким и слишком твёрдым, но миссис Холмс приняла подарок с благоговением. Потому что это было сделано от чистого сердца.  
  
В двенадцать Майкрофт варил простуженной матери какао, одновременно успевая присматривать за неугомонным пятилетним братом, который, казалось, пытался узнать всё обо всём на свете. Майкрофт методично помешивал в кастрюльке молоко, периодически регулируя огонь, чтобы варево «не сбежало», а Шерлок вырисовывал на кухонном столе какие-то невообразимые узоры из муки. Температура заставляла миссис Холмс всё чаще закрывать глаза от слабости, но женщина прекрасно знала: сыновья позаботятся о себе пару часов до прихода отца. Каждые сорок минут Майкрофт будил маму, пристально сканировал её обеспокоенным взглядом на предмет поиска улучшений (или ухудшений), поил её бесподобно сваренным для двенадцатилетнего мальчишки какао и измерял температуру. Шерлока он заставлял подтыкать мамуле одеяло. Тот фыркал в ответ, но просьбу Майкрофта исполнял.  
  
В шестнадцать Майкрофт оставил отчий дом, экстерном окончив школу и поступив в Кембридж. К привычной ассоциации со старшим сыном у миссис Холмс добавился привкус горечи. Настоящий чёрный шоколад, да. Радовало, что Шерлок всё еще оставался с родителями, ему девять. Но младший сын — это всегда соль.  
  
Соль стала для миссис Холмс сильнейшей привязкой к Шерлоку с момента его рождения. Роды были очень трудными и затяжными: врачи уже были готовы пожертвовать кем-то одним — либо ребенком, либо роженицей, но миссис Холмс не собиралась сдаваться на волю случая. На всю жизнь ей запомнился стойкий железный запах крови в палате, солёный привкус смешавшихся крови и пота на губах и синюшное тельце, обвитое пуповиной, но отчаянно вопящее, оповещающее о своём появлении на свет. Да, Шерлок стал её солью аккурат с рождения.  
  
Соль сопровождала по жизни не только миссис Холмс, но и самого Шерлока. Именно этот минерал стал первым среди открытых им самостоятельно (пусть всего лишь и среди кухонных приправ), а чуть позже, где-то в возрасте девяти, — первым, над которым Шерлок провёл эксперимент. Неважно, что потом кухню пришлось отмывать вместе с разозлённым Майкрофтом, зато Шерлок ликовал: никто не догадался, с каким веществом он смешал хлорид натрия, чтобы достигнуть подобных результатов.  
  
В четырнадцать соль снова отозвалась Шерлоку кровью. Сильная драка в школе, и, как результат — опухшая губа и синяк под глазом. Ко всему перечисленному также прилагались цокающий языком Майкрофт на другом конце провода, заплаканная мама и пытающийся казаться строгим отец… Шерлок знал, ему сольно. Облизывал побитые, искусанные губы и мечтал о сладости.  
  
В семнадцать Шерлок ввязался в плохую компанию. Нет, эти ребята не распинали соседских кошек на заборе, не убивали людей, не занимались грабежами… Просто они могли достать в любое время дня и ночи дозу необходимого тебе наркотика за, как казалось, довольно символическую сумму. Поначалу миссис Холмс закрывала глаза на поведение Шерлока, пытаясь не верить собственным глазам и ушам, только мягко журила не вполне адекватного сына за поздние возвращения домой. А одним декабрьским утром просто слегла с сердцем. Мистер Холмс сделал два звонка, один из которых был адресован семейному врачу. Вскоре на подъездной к дому дороге раздалось шуршание гравия, к дому Холмсов подъехала дорогая черная машина. Миссис Холмс была очень слаба, а потому даже не поднялась к окну, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлока ведут в дом под руки муж и Майкрофт. Не слышала миссис Холмс, засыпая от прописанных доктором лекарств, ни шумной ссоры между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком, ни ядовитого шепота Шерлока: «Это ты во всем виноват, братец. Никакого контроля…», ни шумного отзвука пощечины, которой Майкрофт одарил брата.  
  
Чуть позже миссис Холмс открыла глаза, почувствовав чье-то присутствие рядом. По тонким ноткам шоколадного аромата, витавшим в воздухе, она поняла, что в кресле возле кровати сидел Майкрофт.  
  
— Мамуля, всё в порядке? — недрогнувшим голосом поинтересовался тот, безошибочно поняв, что мама проснулась.  
  
Миссис Холмс взглянула на сына из-под приопущеных век:  
  
— Вы с Шерлоком оба дома, мне не может не быть лучше.  
  
Майкрофт едва заметно улыбнулся матери в ответ. Но эта мелочь не одурачила миссис Холмс, она всем нутром ощущала душевную боль Майкрофта и его жуткое раздражение из-за поведения Шерлока. Так, словно кто-то насыпал соли на кровоточащую рану. Да уж, Шерлок… И впрямь солёный.  
  
Майкрофт надолго дома не задержался. Его отозвали в столицу из-за неотложных дел в парламенте, где Майкрофт, благодаря блестящим учёбе и репутации, занимал не последнюю должность. Миссис Холмс не обижалась ни на одного из сыновей, только Шерлока одаривала весьма печальным взглядом. Тот, к слову говоря, вёл себя тише воды и ниже травы после столь серьезного проступка. Да, смотрел недовольно, исподлобья, но смиренно выслушивал все нравоучения отца и лишь кивал в ответ. Миссис Холмс не знала, что произошло в тот день между братьями, но догадывалась, что Шерлоку ой как несладко без брата.  
  
Она тоже скучала по Майкрофту, но должна была смириться с происходящим, ведь рано или поздно дети всё равно вырастают и вылетают из-под родительского крыла. Только Шерлок не хотел соглашаться с правилами жизни, уж слишком привык к опеке старшего брата. Несколько недель Шерлок мужественно сдерживал свои порывы сделать что-нибудь неподобающее, а после таки сорвался. И снова ушёл в загул с подозрительными приятелями и, как следствие, наркотиками.  
  
Майкрофт, разумеется, не остался в стороне и приехал. Но не один. С ним прибыла пара специалистов-наркологов, которые, впрочем, возвратились в Лондон в тот же день несолоно хлебавши. Шерлок устроил целое показательное шоу, пытаясь удрать от докторов через балкон и посылая их при этом самыми витиеватыми непечатными выражениями, которые смог придумать. Судя по всему, это делалось специально, чтобы разозлить Майкрофта. И Шерлоку это удалось.  
  
Нет, Майкрофт больше не кричал и не распускал руки. Он позвонил своей помощнице, сказав, что его не будет еще пару дней и снова занял свою старую комнату. Но Шерлока игнорировал. При родителях он ограничивался в разговоре с Шерлоком парой незначительных фраз, а наедине и вообще молчал, порой лишь выгибая бровь на самые странные заявления брата.  
  
В канун шестого января Шерлок заявил, что не хочет никаких поздравлений и подарков.  
  
— Отмечать дату появления на свет — самая дурацкая идея человечества, — выплюнул он за семейным ужином, а после, пожелав всем приятного аппетита (особенно язвительно, конечно, Майкрофту), удалился к себе.  
  
Этой ночью миссис Холмс не спалось, она ворочалась с боку на бок, и даже мирно сопящий под боком муж не способствовал её расслаблению. В конце концов, миссис Холмс встала с кровати, накинула халат и решила спуститься на кухню выпить снотворного. Только вот до кухни она так и не дошла.  
  
Дверь в комнату Майкрофта была приоткрыта. Старший сын стоял у окна, лунный свет обволакивал его силуэт. Здесь же, в спальне, находился и Шерлок. Он сидел на кровати, обхватив костлявые коленки руками и не сводя внимательного взгляда с брата. Миссис Холмс тихонько прислонилась к стенке и, затаив дыхание, прислушалась к происходящему.  
  
— Кто он, Майкрофт? — голос Шерлока звучал надтреснуто, да и сам мальчишка выглядел, будто сломанное древко любимой скрипки.  
  
Майкрофт, к удивлению матери, не проигнорировал брата. Скорее всего, они вели этот весьма непонятный и бессмысленный разговор уже долго.  
  
— Тебя это не касается, Шерлок. Моя личная жизнь, Шерлок, — интонацией отделяя каждое слово, размеренно ответил Майкрофт, — тебя не касается. Вообще ни разу.  
  
— Это ты так считаешь, — отбрил выпад брата Шерлок. — Ошибочно, кстати говоря. Мы связаны, а потому…  
  
Майкрофт резко обернулся и пригвоздил Шерлока к месту холодным взглядом.  
  
— Прекрати вести себя, будто тебе пять. Мы давно уже не дети, по крайней мере, один из нас. Только вот ты никак не можешь избавиться от комплекса страдающего младшего братишки!  
  
Шерлок подошел к Майкрофту практически вплотную и выдохнул ему в лицо:  
  
— А если это что-то большее, чем родственная привязанность? Если это что-то слишком долго находится внутри меня и требует выхода? Что, если это…  
  
— Не смей… — возможно, миссис Холмс и показалось, но голос у Майкрофта дрогнул.  
  
Шерлок выгнул бровь, копируя привычку Майкрофта.  
  
— Неужели ты даже не поздравишь своего любимого младшенького с совершеннолетием? — делая акцент на слове «любимого», тянуще произнес Шерлок. Он попытался придвинуться к Майкрофту еще ближе, но тот положил ему ладонь на грудь, оставляя брата на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Шерлок, не глупи. Твое поведение — полнейший бред. Списать бы это всё на переходный возраст и подростковые срывы, но их ты, увы, привык демонстрировать иными способами. Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но потакать не собираюсь. И, да, — Майкрофт прокашлялся, убирая из голоса внезапно появившуюся хрипотцу, — насчет дня рождения… Ты же сам сказал, что поздравления — глупая традиция.  
  
— Но не тогда, когда я их хочу, — фыркнул Шерлок, накрывая ладонь брата своей.  
  
Миссис Холмс едва слышно выдохнула и поспешила покинуть свой наблюдательный пост. Она вернулась в спальню и устроилась в любимом кресле, том самом, где несколько недель назад восседал Майкрофт, нежно заботящийся о здоровье дорогой матери. Она сжала бешено пульсирующие виски пальцами и застыла в этой позе на несколько минут. Миссис Холмс не желала находить единственно верный подтекст мизансцены, свидетельницей которой стала. Её мальчики… Её соль и сладость… Эти вкусы ведь нельзя смешивать, она не переживет этой плавно подступающейся к ней со всех сторон всепоглощающей кислоты. Сыновья должны быть абсолютно противоположны, им нельзя видеть друг в друге что-то большее, чем родственные связи…  
  
Миссис Холмс шумно выдохнула и встряхнула головой.  
  
Майкрофт. В его благоразумие и умение держаться намеченных целей она всегда свято верила. Настроив себя на то, что и в этот раз упрямство старшего сына одержит победу над нелогичными желаниями Шерлока, миссис Холмс провалилась в беспокойный сон.  
  
Именно благодаря подоспевшему вовремя Морфею, миссис Холмс и не увидела, как под напором Шерлока Майкрофт всё же сдался. Не видела она ни смазанного поцелуя, который Шерлок урвал у старшего брата, ни как Майкрофт бережно провел пальцами по спине Шерлока, когда тот буквально вскарабкался на него и обвил талию худющими ногами. Запястья, локти, острые коленки… Обо всём, что произошло в спальне Майкрофта Холмса, достоверно знала только проказница-луна, купая два прижавшихся друг к другу тела в лучах мягкого света.  
  
— Сладкий… — нервный шепот сорвался с губ Шерлока, стоило лишь ему прикоснуться губами к шее Майкрофта.  
  
— Солёный… — вторил Шерлоку Майкрофт, покрывая его лицо осторожными поцелуями.  
  
Два вкуса, два запаха, две осязаемости смешались, создав коктейль из эмоций огромной мощности. Казалось, ничто не может им помешать, ничто не может их разлучить…  
  
А утром Майкрофт вновь отбыл в Лондон.  
  
— Сбежал… Сбежал…  
  
Миссис Холмс слышала отчаянный шепот Шерлока, всматривающегося в поворот, за которым уже несколько часов как скрылась правительственная машина, и разрывалась от желания обнять и посочувствовать, плотно сплетённого с уверенностью в том, что не сможет понять его боль правильно. Шерлок плотно закрепил за собой ассоциацию с солью, размазав по острым скулам несколько крупных слёз, и закрылся в комнате брата, предварительно громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
Чувствуя на губах непреодолимый кислый привкус, миссис Холмс заключила сделку с собственной совестью и позвонила Майкрофту. Она не спрашивала, не обвиняла и не просила, просто сообщила, что Шерлоку, скорее всего, придется на несколько дней уехать к брату, потому как они с отцом должны съездить в Манчестер к тетушке Маргарет.  
  
— Только… Не причини ему боли, Майкрофт, — заканчивая разговор, всё же выдохнула миссис Холмс.  
  
В трубке на несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, впрочем, быстро прервавшееся взявшим себя в руки Майкрофтом.  
  
— Никогда, мамуля. Больше никогда.  
  
***  
  
В итоге, Шерлок остался в Лондоне, мотивируя это тем, что хочет помогать полиции. Нет, не работать, а именно помогать, занимаясь частным сыском, ибо: «В Скотленд-Ярде работают одни болваны, не хочу, чтобы и меня к ним причисляли». Быть может, миссис Холмс как раз и не хватало, чтобы Шерлок уехал, — слишком много соли было в этой семье.  
  
Майкрофт пообещал мамуле присматривать за младшим братом и исправно приезжать вместе с ним домой на большие праздники. О телефонном разговоре, состоявшимся в день рождения Шерлока, ни миссис Холмс, ни сам Майкрофт больше не вспоминали. Да и созванивались они теперь отчего-то реже, а привычная радость от общения со старшим сыном у миссис Холмс куда-то исчезла.  
  
 _Но от ассоциаций не избавиться. Навечно заклейменные два вкуса никогда не оставят миссис Холмс в покое. Откинувшись в кресле, она кладёт на язык кусочек горького шоколада и крепко зажмуривается. Это её сыновья, её сладость и соль, а значит — её крест. Который она пронесёт с честью._


End file.
